Twilight: Golden Apple
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Bella inherits the truck and a mysterious object from the Blacks...


Twilight: Golden Apple

Twilight: Golden Apple

Okay, let me start off by saying that I LOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEE Twilight to death! I read all four books repeatedly, and annoy my non-Twilight friends with Twilight talk! This is just for fun. I mean honestly, what is it with that golden apple thing Bella walks around with?

Act 1: Swan residence

Scene 1: Bella's room; We zoom in on BELLA'S bedroom window as she prepares for school. JACOB is seen clinging to the window, obviously having watched her dress. She gives herself a quick look over in the mirror, fluffs her hair, and slings her back pack over her shoulder. She leaves her room just as JACOB falls from the windowsill. A loud thud and a muffled cry is heard. Bella pauses in the doorway, shrugs, and heads down the stairs.

Scene 2: Kitchen

(BELLA enters, CHARLIE is at the table, reading the newspaper)

BELLA:

Morning, Dad.

CHARLIE:

Morning, Bells. Ready for your first day of school?

BELLA:

Absolutley, Char… er, Dad. Heh.

(from outside, the sound of a bone being set back into place is heard as well as a tortured scream)

BELLA:

WHAT was that?!

CHARLIE:

Probably some kind of animal.

BELLA:

A wolf, do you think?

CHARLIE:

-chuckles- Here, in Washington?

BELLA:

-dashes to the window- Whatever it is, it sounds like it's in terrible pain!

-a knock on the door is heard-

CHARLIE:

That reminds me. I was expecting a visit.

BELLA:

YOU were expecting a visit?! You're a minor character!

CHARLIE:

Shut up and get the door.

-BELLA answers the door to JACOB who is breathing heavily and clutching his shoulder-

BELLA:

OH! A minority!! I thought they were fairy tales!

-JACOB and CHARLIE stare at BELLA. CHARLIE seems embarrassed-

JACOB:

No, Bella. I'm Jacob Black. You may not remember me, but you will get to know me. I become increasingly pushy and annoying from New Moon on.

BELLA:

What happened to your arm? And what's with the binoculars? Do you have vision and stability problems?

JACOB:

I… yes. Look, I came to give you my dad's old truck. We could sell it for parts, or donate it, but I'm giving it to you, a stranger I hardly remember from my childhood.

BELLA:

A car! And I have saved ever so much!

JACOB:

Don't worry, I will make you feel horribly guilty later on.

SCENE 3: The Truck

-JACOB and BELLA head out to check out the truck. It is an old '57 Chevy truck. BELLA grins widely and hops in the cab. She pops open the glove box and a strange golden apple falls into her lap-

BELLA:

What's this?

-JACOB, who has been distracted smelling Bella's hair looks up-

JACOB:

Oh, that.

BELLA:

What is it?

JACOB:

A plot device.

BELLA:

Sorry?

JACOB:

My dad… you know those old folks, need their fruit to keep the train moving.

-BELLA stares-

JACOB:

Bella, would you like to hear a story? -takes her hand and inches closer-

BELLA:

Do I have a choice? -Scoots away-

JACOB:

There 's the story of the cold ones.

BELLA:

Cold… fruit? As in some kind of sorbet?

JACOB:

No.

BELLA:

Cold beer?

JACOB:

No… look….

BELLA:

Cold lemonade, cold potatoes, I'm sorry, Jacob, be more specific!

JACOB:

I'm talking about vampires, dammit! Vampires. Are. Cold!

BELLA:

-raises eyebrows- That was random.

JACOB:

Yeah, they're just myths, though. -chuckles nervously-

BELLA:

And… the apple?

JACOB:

-jaw flops open- You know what, you'll probably learn more at school. Just watch out for sexy men, okay?

BELLA:

Sexy…men? I'm in high school! They're all pimply and arrogant!

JACOB:

Trust me. I have to leave now. I'll see you at your prom. -he smells her hair one more time and jumps out of the truck-

BELLA:

Jacob?

JACOB:

Oh, and if you see someone staring through your window when you're dressing, don't shoot at it.

BELLA:

What?!

JACOB:

And one more thing… carry this apple around as if it were your best friend. I mean, in between classes, to your truck, everywhere.

BELLA:

But why? I prefer pears, actually…

JACOB:

Really? Me, too!

BELLA:

No, not really…

JACOB:

Dammit… anyway, this apple will unite a country… neigh, the world! -he winks and strolls off. BELLA stares after him, and then starts her truck-


End file.
